Vita - Chapter 5: Downfall - Part 6
Part 6: Imprisoned Jacob had his left paw cuffed to a table leg. He sat on a chair, a computer and a bunch of files scattered around the desk were in front of him, along with the badge, "Detective Caine". The man himself however, was not present. Nearby Jacob could overhear a conversation. "...So you're telling me your brother showed up at your doorstep with a bullet already in his chest, then he fell over and crawled inside your house while smearing the floor with blood?" An officer asked to a hyena who sat before him, both of his paws cuffed. "...Yeah, that's right. It might sound weird, I know." "And then he got up, walked downstairs where he poured gasoline on himself and lit himself on fire?" "Exactly! He...was probably on Quadricaine on something, that shit does some amazing shit to your body." "You do know the Clockers stopped dealing Quadricaine, right?" W-W-Well, my bro was a collector. H-He...collected drugs and stuff, check his attic!" "We already made an autopsy on his corpse and we found no possible indications of drug use." "Well his body was all burned up, that's why!" "Sir, when we got to your house, his corpse was not even half burned up." "...Are you sure? I mean, when I was watching him burn, he had more flames on him than that Fantastic Four guy." "So you were watching your brother burn and you did nothing about it?" "...Well...I was shocked and high at the moment so...yeah..." "...You just admitted you were under drug intoxication..." "...Did I? Fuck..." Suddenly, a bear sat up in front of Jacob, wearing a suit and glasses, "..." "..." Both stared at each other, waiting for words, "..." "...So, who talks first? If you wanna talk first, feel free..." "..." The bear leaned onto the desk, staring at Jacob, "...I still remember all the shit you did in that cell block, Howard..." "...I had the feeling I knew you from somewhere." Jacob swallowed dry. "How could have you forgotten me? I was the only guard there that did not go soft on you, Howard. And the only one who managed to put you in your fucking place." "...Back in the day, you were a lot thinner, though." He chuckled. "SHUT UP!" Caine yelled. "What? I'm stating the truth. There's a lot more fat in your arms than your muscle, I can see it through your suit-" Caine decked Jacob in the face as he talked, his left fang flew out of his mouth. Jacob yelled in pain, "AAAAARGH! MOTHERFUCKER!" He opened his eyes, seeing his fang on the floor with a small trail of blood behind it, "...YOU...I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT!" He shouted as he looked back at Caine, snarling at him as he attacked him with his right paw, trying to scratch his eyes, only to have the bear grab his face, burying his claws into his skin, right under his eye and pushed him, the coyote screaming in pain as he fell backwards on the chair, his arm dragging the table a few inches along with him. The bear stood up and walked to the coyote and crouched down next to him as blood leaked from his mouth and under his eye. "Remember all those times you avoided a life sentence? Your luck is over, kid. Just wait until court. Tomorrow's court." Jacob stared at the bear before closing his eyes, reflecting over his mistake. Suddenly, the phone in his pocket rang, his eyes shot awake as with his only paw he tried to reach for it, only to have the bear grab his paw and push it away, sticking his into his pocket and pulling his phone out and answering it. "Jacob? Get to the building. We have a job for you." "...Your friend is a bit busy at the moment." "...Wait what? Who the hell is this?!" "The police." "...CAINE!" He hung up. ... (Ronald) Furious, Daniel threw his phone on the wall, it breaking in two as it smashed onto it, "FUCK!" "What happened?!" Ronald asks, startled by the noise. "Jacob got arrested!" "You gotta be shitting me!" "That bastard Caine...he fucking got him." "Caine?! Isn't that like, that fat ass detective?!" "Yes, that giant meatball...fuck, fuck, FUCK!" "Okay, okay, calm down, we gotta focus on rescuing him now...shit..." "..." Daniel panted in anger, "...Car bomb..." "What?!" "Get the fucking car bomb and blow a hole on Jacob's cell's wall!" "That's going to kill him!" "DO IT! NOW!" He screamed, grappling Ronald. ... Ronald ran to the building's garage and asked the first mechanic he saw, "Where's the car bomb?" The mechanic pointed him towards the covered car. He pulled the cover off and opened the door, the keys still in the engine. He entered it and started it up, driving it out of the garage and heading to the station, on the way, he got a phone call from Daniel. "Yeah? Driving." "We're lucky. We spoke to our guy in the jail who snuck a phone in. Jacob's right in front of him." "In front of him in the cell or in another cell?" "Same cell. He'll be waving out of the cell's window, in between the bars, so round the station until you see him." ... (Jacob) Jacob was sitting on the bed, a coyote next to him, grinning, "Finally, I'll be able to get out of this dump." "You mean, 'we'?" "Oh, yeah, we...so..." He leaned on a wall, "You're the famous Jacob I heard a lot of a few years ago." "Yeah..." "...Killed a lot of guys..." "Yeah..." "Raped a lot of guys..." "...Yeah..." "Tortured a lot of guys-" "Are you just going to list off the shit I've done in the past? Give me a break." "Sure, sure..." Both, then, heard yelling coming from the hallway. They payed little attention at first until Jacob recognized it, "...Dennis?" He said as he stood up and looked outside his cell, the ferret being dragged to his cell while trash talking the cops as much as he could. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU FILTHY DICKHEADS! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR FUCKING BADGES!" "Yeah, whatever you say, mister amputee thief." "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING-" He grunted as he was thrown in his cell, right in front of Jacob's. The cops locked it and walked away, smiling. Dennis shook his cell's bars before sighing and looking at Jacob, who grinned, "...WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" "I dunno...some walking turd of some sorts." He responded. "MOTHERFUCKER, YOU JUST FUCKING WAIT!" He shook the bar cells violently, "I CAN BREAK THESE FUCKING BARS!" "No, you can't." As he screamed like a mad man, Jacob sat back down on the bed. He looked at the coyote sticking his paw out the window, waving, "HEY! HEY!" ... (Ronald) Ronald stopped the car right next to the wall, "Alright, get the fuck back! Hide under the bed or something!" The coyote retreated back as Ron parked the car next to the wall and got out. He ran away and stood behind a tree where he called the phone attached to the pressure cooker. In a few seconds, all he heard was a deafening explosion, ringing his ears as the car blew the walls open. When he looked back at it, all he saw was smoke and fire. He ran towards it, coughing as he breathed in smoke, "Jesus fucking..." he said as he saw the huge hole on the wall, one last piece of concrete falling from it. He walked in, coughing, "Jacob...? Jacob...?" He could barely see a coyote lying against the cell door, his eyes staring into nothingness. "Ronald." Jacob said as he bumped into him, coughing as well, "That guy's dead, too little room under the bed." "Fuck...at least I got you." "Yeah, but you won't have me for much longer if we don't get the hell out of here." "Don't worry, before I parked the car here, I already hotwired one across the street." Both heard yelling coming from the hallway, "Shit, here they come. Let's go." Both ran out through the hole and ran to the car across the street, a SUV with its window smashed. Ronald got in it and opened the passenger door for Jacob, the engine already running, "You used slim jims?" Jacob asked. "Yeah." Ronald said as he reversed, looking at the rear mirror and seeing cops quickly coming after them wielding revolvers, "Shit..." He drove away, "At least they were nice enough to keep you in your normal clothes." "You think this city would have money enough to buy prison uniforms?" "No, not at all." Ronald rounded a corner, looking to head back to the headquarters as quickly as possible. "So, what did you call me for?" "Well, seeing how quickly shit hit the fan, I think what I called you for will be postponed a bit." "What was it about?" "A stronghold attack on the Clockers." "Already?" "What do you mean already? Took us long enough-Oh shit!" Ronald dodged a squad car that attempted to block them and drove into an alleyway, driving through boxes and hitting a dumpster on the way, coming out of the alleyway and into another one, only to be blocked by another squad car, "Where are these fucking coming from?!" "Hit him!" "Fuck no!" Ronald reversed only to have the other exit blocked as well, "Aaaaaaah, FUCK!" "HIT HIM YOU PUSSY!" Jacob changed the car's gear. Ronald simply stepped on it, heading straight towards the squad car. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He yelled as the cop car reversed to avoid being hit, Ron's car hitting the front of it and coming out of the alleyway, driving away again, making a right, a left and going into another alleyway where he stopped. "...Why did you stop?!" "I think we're far enough..." "No, we're-" "Sssh!" Three squad cars passed in front of the alleyway, not noticing them. Ronald drove out and made a right, and with ease, he arrived at the building after a few minutes. "...Fuck, that was fun." ... (Travis) Because of the event at the hospital, Travis was taken to Julia's home. There, he sat at the couch, his upper body bare save for a bandage on his shoulder and ribs where surgery was performed. Luckily enough, Travis could walk again, but his legs would be aching after a two minute walk on his own. He had to count with the support of others. Valencia watched as her new guest was simply brought in, not saying a word. Julia sat next to him, "...How you feeling?" "...Shitty..." "...Me too..." She sighed, "..." "..." "...That bastard..." "...Jacob?" "...Who else?" "...Yeah...I...I, uh...I...I agree..." Travis felt more pain in saying that than all of his injuries combined. As much as his best friend was a terrorist, a criminal, a gang member, he was still the one who saved him. The one he took care of. He couldn't just simply let go of him... End of Part 6. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita